westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Adversary
}}" " is the sixth episode of Westworld, and the sixth episode of the first season. The episode was co-written by Halley Gross and Jonathan Nolan, and directed by Frederick E.O. Toye. Synopsis 1 Plot Maeve and Felix We see Maeve waking in bed, just as Dolores does on her continuous loop. She dresses and goes to work in the Mariposa Saloon, ignoring the gunshot and death scene happening all around her on the street. Clem greets her, looking tired, and Maeve scolds her for staying awake late at night; unless she's getting paid for it. A guest comes into the bar and the women watch him. Clem starts to go towards him but Maeve stops her, and takes him upstairs herself. Once she has him in the room she insults and goads him into killing her by strangulation as he has sex with her. This seems to be completely intentional on her part; she puts his hand on her neck and encourages him. She wakes on the gurney in Livestock Management being looked after by Felix Lutz. She smiles as she wakes, knowing she made it back to the lab, where she intended to be. thumb|Maeve is shown the different levels of the Mesa Hub. Maeve sits on the edge of the table, listening to Felix - he's convincing her that she is designed and built, that her every response is programmed. He tells her that he is human, like the guests and she asks "How do you know?", surprising him. She examines him, he tells her that hosts and humans are largely the same - flesh and blood he means - except for the superior processing power in a host's brain. He demonstrates by showing her a display of the algorithm that helps her hold a conversation. She has such difficulty processing this data, that when he does eventually convince her, she freezes for a while, panicking Felix. He tries to restart her, with increasing panic when nothing he does seems to work. When she does restart, she seems unaware that she has recovered from a problem. She wants to see upstairs and convinces him to take her. He takes her on a tour. She sees the rest of Livestock Management, with damaged hosts dumped naked in a room to be hosed down. He takes her through Manufacturing and she sees hosts, human and animal, being built. She watches as a male host's circulatory system is activated, and sees the "blood" pumping into his body. They continue up the stairs and see more of manufacturing, plus the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics; she doesn't comment except to ask where they are when they get to Design. She watches a sculptor create a new face and head, fascinated by the artist, and by what it implies. Felix really wants to go back, as he's scared he'll lose his job. Maeve watched the "Welcome to Westworld" presentation which is narrated by Angela before she gets into the lift with Felix. She sees herself and the little girl, recognizing the memory or flashback somewhat. Bernard and Elsie Bernard Lowe is examining the bloody Laser Satellite Uplink device taken from the Woodcutter and brought to him by Elsie Hughes. She tells him she hasn't told anyone else about it, and says that it has to have been done by someone in Westworld. She admits that at first she suspected him, but discounted that due to the longevity of his employment at the park. She doesn't know whether or not to be pleased that the Hosts are being used for industrial espionage rather than going insane. Bernard shows her that the Woodcutter was an early model, and still had the early version of the Geo-positioning system, so the corrupted GPS info Elsie had found wasn't the end of the story. He heads downstairs to Sub-Level B82, a restricted area. On B82 he finds old equipment that he uses to retrieve positioning information and upload into the newer systems. He has no trouble logging into what looks like a very old system: it has the old-style logo on the sign-in screen. He also catches sight of, but does not comment on, an old host. He finds interesting data about the stray Host, and also some data about more unregistered hosts in another area, Sector 17. He remains cautious and goes to the Control Room and asks a tech about the results of an earlier inquiry. She gives them to him, and confirms that Sector 17 is empty, reserved for future expansion, no activity is there at the moment. He leaves and decides to visit Sector 17. There he finds a cottage and a family. The Little Boy is there, and the greyhound, Jock, that Robert once mentioned in a story to Old Bill. Bernard sees the man in the photograph that Ford showed Bernard and asks, "Are you Arnold?". The man replies, "Who is Arnold?", and attacks Bernard. Bernard tries Voice Commands on the man, but Bernard's commands don't stop him. Ford appears as if by magic out of nowhere (we do not see a door in the location where Ford appears). The hosts resume their narrative, ignoring Bernard when Ford appears. Ford explains that these are very old, first generation hosts. He shows Bernard that the little boy is an old electro-mechanical model. He says that he maintains them himself, that these are some of the only hosts left that Arnold built, and that he keeps them for sentimental reasons. He reveals that Arnold created the cottage and hosts as a gift, from a description of a vacation Ford told him about ("...my only happy memory of my childhood"). Ford mentions that Bernard should also think about creating a Host Charlie, Lowe's dead son. Then, Bernard says, "I think I should be getting back". After Bernard leaves, Ford says to the little boy, "Robert, tell me all about your day". Bernard returns to his office and retrieves information about the eighty-two first generation Hosts (forty-seven of whom were created by Arnold). He views an alphabetical list of these Hosts on his device. Dolores Abernathy is seen as the second Host on this list. He contacts Elsie. She's pinpointed the satellite and has also found out that the voices come from the old bicameral system. One transmitter has been left on in an abandoned building and she's going to Sector 3 and check it. He tells her to be careful but she has already hung up her phone. Elsie goes into Sector 3, an abandoned theater. It's dark and she has to use a flashlight. After a quick look, she finds the data receiver below an old floorboard. She quickly discovers that Theresa Cullen was the last person to use it and put it there, and she calls Bernard to tell him. She hears something as she is downloading data, and, as she looks around for the source of the sound, an arm reaches out and grabs her. Robert Ford Robert Ford walks into Las Mudas with several men in construction hats after he freezes the action of the hosts. One of the men says that the town will have to be destroyed to make way for the new canyon. Ford tells the man that he instead wants them to end the canyon just short of the town. The group of men leave and he unfreezes the town's hosts. He sees a picture of The Maze carved into a table outside the cantina. Back in his office, Ford moves a model of a white church on a work table. He leaves the table, goes over to a cabinet by his desk and gets out an old notebook or journal, full of drawings and diagrams of early hosts, and of The Maze. He stops turning the pages when he comes to the picture of The Maze and gazes at it. Ford finds the Little Boy in the park. The boy - Robert - asks Ford if he's lost in his usual scripted opening line. Ford replies, "Lost? No, I've strayed a bit from where I'm supposed to be". Ford says that he wants to play catch with Jock, but Robert is silent. He shows Ford the corpse of the dog and, after questioning him, Ford discovers that the young Host has killed him, because the voice of Arnold in his head told him to after the dog killed a rabbit. The Man in Black and Teddy The MiB and Teddy are discussing The Maze, which Teddy says is part of the native mythology. He tells the MiB the story of The Maze. They approach the town of Pariah as Dolores, William and Logan did, near the graveyard. However, they meet some men who tell them there is trouble in Pariah. Teddy claims that knows a better way to get to the border. Teddy is determined to find Dolores. The MiB isn't pleased that there are so many Union soldier outside of the tunnel that Teddy says leads to the Old Territories. Teddy says that there are fewer soldiers here than at Pariah. The entrance to a tunnel is being guarded by Union soldiers. They take uniforms from a couple of soldiers and ride into the Union camp under disguise. All goes well at first, but Teddy is recognized and attacked. Teddy and MiB kill as many soldiers as they can but are overpowered. In the main camp, they are both tied to wagon wheels, and a brand (in the shape of The Maze) is being heated in the fire. The Man in Black is trying to talk his way out of things. They're about to brand Teddy when he flashes back to the massacre with Wyatt, and then breaks free and attacks his captors. The MiB also gets free and helps him, as Teddy begins to use a nearby Gatling Gun to kill everyone in the camp. The Man in Black acts surprised, and Teddy says the MiB knows nothing about him. They leave and continue on. Theresa Cullen Theresa tells Bernard that their relationship is now over. Later, Bernard Lowe goes into Theresa Cullen's living quarter, wanting to tell her the latest he's discovered about the strayed host. After ignoring his cellphone once, he finally takes a call from Elsie, who tells him it was Theresa behind it. He stops himself from telling Theresa anything else and leaves. Later on, Theresa is listening on a teleconference and listens to a man speaking Chinese; it translates roughly to, "Ms. Hale has arrived. We're sure you understand her presence means there will be no more delays in time." she answers in English saying that she understands the urgency and ends the conversation. Lee Sizemore Lee Sizemore is sunbathing in the Mesa Gold Bar when Theresa Cullen arrives. She sits down and tells him about the disruption that Robert Ford has been causing in the park with his new storylines. She wants him back at work, to fix things. He's not keen on the idea, upset that his last narrative was shot down. She leaves, and he pities himself and threatens to quit. A little later, Sizemore is trying to chat-up Charlotte Hale at at the bar; he thinks she's a guest, and doesn't know who she is. She is friendly and plays along for a while. He guesses her favorite narrative and introduces himself. He tries to order another drink, but is cut off and humiliated by the bartender, before grabbing a bottle and leaving to get drunk anyway. Ashley Stubbs is looking after operations in the Control Room. He warns that Pariah is working close to capacity and will need to be watched carefully. Sizemore interrupts him by drunkenly urinating on the map from the balcony near Theresa's office. Unflappable as ever, Theresa interrupts him and introduces Charlotte Hale, the attractive woman from the bar that Sizemore had been trying to impress. She is the new Executive Director there to oversee changes. Sizemore is again humiliated and tucks his genitalia back into his pants. Maeve, Felix and Sylvester Back in Felix's room in Livestock Management, Maeve is upset and asks Felix about the presentation, asking how they knew her dreams. He explains about builds and reassignments, telling her the little girl was in her old narrative, that she hasn't been in the saloon over ten years, but only for one year. Sylvester appears and starts to torment Felix. Maeve ignores him until he starts to leave and says that he will report Felix. Maeve stops Sylvester, threatening him with a scalpel against his throat. She shocks him by knowing his name, and blackmails him. Maeve persuades Felix and Sylvester to upgrade her stats. As they're doing so, Felix sees that someone else has already been updating them and Sylvester immediately wants to back out. Maeve advises him not to start something he's not prepared to finish - and he backs down. Finally, Maeve asks Felix to increase her general intelligence, "all the way to the top". Felix does, and Maeve is visibly pleased with the results, telling them both that the three of them will be having some fun. Cast Main Cast * Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy (credit only) * Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay * Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe * James Marsden as Teddy Flood * Luke Hemsworth as Ashley Stubbs * Sidse Babett Knudsen as Theresa Cullen * Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore * Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather * Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale * Shannon Woodward as Elsie Hughes * Ed Harris as The Man in Black * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford Guest Cast * Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester * Leonardo Nam as Felix Lutz * Talulah Riley as Angela * Jonny Pasvolsky as Bloody Jimmy * Oliver Bell as Little Boy * Alastair Duncan as Ford's Host Father Co-Stars * Jennifer Neala Page as Cottage Mother * Matthew James Roberts as Cottage Brother * Bradley Fisher as Mariposa Bartender * Tyler Parks as Mesa Bartender * Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's daughter * Peter James Smith as Geo Tech * Sorin Brouwers as Wyatt * Bret Porter as Union Scout * Kaiwi Lyman-Mersereau as Branding Soldier * Biff Wiff as Cart Driver * Kate Rene Gleason as Surveillance Tech Uncredited * Barrett James as Fancy guest Notes The title * "The Adversary" is the original name for Satan, the evil figure appearing in the Abrahamic religions. The title may, or may not, refer to this. * First episode in which Dolores Abernathy does not appear. Gallery Stills File:Ep06-ss01-1280.jpg File:Ep06-ss02-1280.jpg File:Ep06-ss03-1280.jpg File:Ep06-ss04-1280.jpg File:Ep06-ss05-1280.jpg File:Ep06-ss06-1280.jpg File:Ep06-ss07-1280.jpg File:Ep06-ss08-1280.jpg The Adversary.jpg Westworld-Episode-6-Trailer-The-Adversary-office.jpg maze in journal.jpg ford adversary.jpg the maze brand.jpg Ford_and_little_boy_The_Adversary.jpg Doctor_Ford_The_Adversary.jpg Bernard_HBO_The_Adversary.jpg Maeve_The_Adversary_HBO.jpg Bernard_finds_Ford's_family.jpg|Bernard finds Ford's family control room worker.jpg soldier in The Adversary ep.jpg Maeve_and_Sylvester.jpg Fords Family.jpg little boy original Host Adversary.jpg Video Westworld 1x06 Promo "The Adversary" (HD) The Maze - Weeks Ahead Westworld (HBO) de:Der Widersacher fr:L'Adversaire es:The Adversary ru:Соперник Category:Season one episodes